The present invention is directed to a doll with changeable hair piece, and more particularly to a doll head with a changeable hair piece which is suction-snapped onto the doll's head.
Conventional dolls are generally provided with wigs or hair pieces formed of artificial hair which normally is permanently mounted to the doll head, for example, by rooting. Other types of conventional dolls include non-permanent type of wigs or hair pieces which could be entirely removed and replaced with another hair piece with different hair color or style. The construction and arrangement of such changeable hair pieces has been such, however, that the hair pieces fail to remain tightly positioned on the doll's head after mounting, or are difficult to mount in a desired position.
In the mannequin type of dolls available today, the trend has been to imitate the styles and fashions in use by adults and teenagers. Thus, the mannequins are dressed with clothing, accessories, hair styles and the like, which are authentic simulations of such items currently in fashion. Among these items, the use of different hair pieces, particularly artificial hair pieces, such as falls, chignons, puffs of curls or the like, which are attached to the natural hair of women to supplement and build up the hairdo, is especially popular. However, the use of such supplemental hair pieces have not been successful for dolls and the like for the reason that the attachment of the hair pieces to the doll head is not practical or possible since the hair pieces are difficult to mount on the doll's head.
The representative examples of conventional dolls are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,225,489; 3,765,123; and 4,070,790. In addition, British Nos. 809,554 and 997,266, and French No. 2,537,880 disclose similar types of dolls.
Therefore, there is need in the art for a doll in which different hair pieces can be easily snapped-on to the doll's head, and which maintain a tight fit such that the hair piece has to be peeled off in order to release it from the doll's head.